The present invention relates to a power-saving technology for storage system.
In recent years, a storage environment is becoming huge with an increase in an amount of data used by companies, and the power consumed by the storage device has become an issue. In addition, there is a problem of a heating value at a data center because of an increase in the power consumption. To solve the problem, there is proposed storage system having a function capable of controlling the start or stop of a disk in a unit of an array group, such as MAID (Massive Array of Idle Disks). For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0054939 discloses a technology for the MAID in order to realize a low power consumption storage system.